


Still Still Still

by Recchinon



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchinon/pseuds/Recchinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato and Sora just broke up. Yamato had just found a new girlfriend and Sora was about to open up to another man when they found out the big news: Sora was pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Still Still

When they met each other for the first time about fifteen years ago, they would never have guessed that they would end up with each other. Yamato had always thought—just like what the other kids thought—that Sora would end up with Taichi. She had always been with him and even him could see that Taichi had some kind of feeling for the girl. That had been why, he would never have guessed that five years after that they would be dating. Now if he thought about it, he should have known since the beginning, that was a mistake. If only he had known things would turn this way, he would never have started it at all.

When they had started dating for the first time it had not been as awkward as what he thought it would have been. They had known each other for so long and things just happened naturally. Their first date, first kiss, first sex... Things had been so natural for them until then they started going to university and working. Slowly things started to fall between them.

"I don't understand you anymore!"

Sure he didn't even understand himself. He had been dating her for years before then all of sudden he fell out of love. No more passion. They started to fight more often and then he met another woman and fell in love with her.

He knew that she realized that he didn't love her anymore yet she said nothing. Things slowly had become more and more unbearable. She would look at him with this kind of look he couldn't interpret. Sometime he thought that she hated him so much. He didn't understand why they were still together. Every time he came back home, she would be there but she wouldn't welcome him with a smile like she used to. He started to hate his house. He would find a reason to not coming home and after sometime he didn't come back at all. He didn't even bother to call home.

They were over.

Even before he told her they couldn't go on like this, it had been over. Their feeling for each other had long died. Now he loved that other girl he had met few months ago. He knew she liked him too but they couldn't be anything more than friend because he was still in relationship with Sora. That girl, Kayako, deserved better than to become his so-called mistress. So he promised her that as soon as he broke up with her current auburn girlfriend, he would ask her to go out with him officially.

That was not that difficult, to his surprised—why had he wasted do much time to wait when it was actually so easy—to break up with her. They talked, for the first time after months, and he told her that it was impossible for both of them to go on.

She sat there, didn't bother to look at the man in front of her. Eyes on the street behind the window, but he knew, she was listening to every word he said. She didn't say anything though and he relieved because he didn't need to tell her some lame excuse because both of them knew that he was not a good liar. It was easy for her to see when he lied to her, so why bother?

"So, you love her."

Yamato put down the cup of coffee he was drinking, she still didn't look at him and somehow it started to frustrate him because he couldn't read her expression at all, "well," there was no need to lie, she could see it, "...yeah."

She let out a small 'oh' but she said nothing after that. He looked at her, she looked tired and pale. Unlike her usual self. He almost asked her if she was alright but he quickly reminded himself that it was none of his business. They were over. It was not even possible for them to get back as friend. No, there had been too many things going on between them that it would be impossible for them to act natural to each other as friend.

Actually he felt a bit worry about her. She didn't say anything about this and Sora he knew was not someone who would let go without a fight. Unless, this—whatever they had before—meant nothing for her. For a weird reason, he felt a pang in his heart. However he didn't need to worry about it because he knew Sora was strong. Besides, she had Taichi, their old friend, who would always be there for her. He didn't need to worry. Now that they had not been together anymore, he can focus on his new love, on the girl he was in love, Kayako.

"Well..." Sora stood up from her seat, "I guess it's over now. I got your reason. This is goodbye I guess..." She was so calm but she still didn't meet his eyes, "I would excuse myself now, I guess. I have things to do. I need to pack my belongings from your house, and... Well, give me few hours. There aren't too many stuffs I need to pack anyway."

She left him just like that, didn't give him any chance to talk. He just watched her back as she walked away. Had she been always this strong? Where had the loving girl gone? She didn't even ask why.

Yamato looked at the cups on the table with tired eyes.

Sora didn't even touch her coffee.

.

.

Things should have ended right then and there, when they broke up and she moved out from their apartment. It should have been happy ending for him and his new love. It had been few months and suddenly his world turn upside down.

What had he done?

"Yamato Ishida, do you take Sora as your wife?"

Now that he thought about it again, when had it gone wrong? That night when they did it for the last time, both of them were drunk, and angry. He didn't bother to wear any protection and who knew that one mistake would lead them to another mistake.

"I do."

Something like this happened a lot in manga and drama. Something that shouldn't have happened in real life—in his life! From the corner of his eyes he tried to see her expression but he couldn't read her expression. Over the years, Sora had mastered poker face. Even Yamato couldn't read what was in her mind.

"Sora, do you take Yamato as your husband?"

Yamato held his breathe. He knew that Kayako was there amongst the guests. He hadn't seen her but he knew her eyes must have been swollen. That girl... She must have been crying the whole night. She was so fragile and for a moment he wondered what he had been doing there, marrying a woman he didn't care about. He should have been there with Kaya, protecting her smile... Sora was strong, she didn't need him.

Damn it. If only he wore a condom that night. Ah no, if only they didn't meet at all. This was so stupid.

"I do."


End file.
